Dark Horse
by Nasty Nikolo
Summary: AU: Piper has been stuck all her life, thrown away at six months she was raised by Zankou , the ruler of the underworld. Now she is out and determined to destroy the ones who casted her away to begin with. Loosely based off of Greek Mythology, Oh Goddess, and a Katy Perry song. Read and Review. All four sister. Teen Fic


AU: Loosely based off of Greek mythology and the episode OH GODDESS. Teen Fic

Prudence "Thena" Halliwell- Age 15 ( demi-goddess of Stragety and Wisdom) Powers: Teleknesis and Astral Projection

Phoebe "Phrodite" Halliwell- Age 13 ( demi goddess of Love )- Powers: Preminition and Empathy

Piper "Sphone" Warren- Age 11 and 10 months[this will be imporant]- Powers- Freezing and other that will be revealed later.

Paige "Artie" Mathews-Halliwell- Age 11- (demi goddess of the hunt)- orbing/phasing, sensing and mental imoblization( slows things down in her mind)

Patricia "Hera" Mathews-Halliwell- Age 34 (Goddess of Child birth, fertility and marriage)

Introduction

Everything you see is so, and everything you hear isnt true. Thats something that I had to learn the hard way. You see, people think that they know everything about the past present and future just because they read something out of a book that was written with two intentions. One to gather attention, and two to make money. My history isnt as it seems n those silly worldy books, not even close. I am Piper Warren but my true demi name is Persphone . I just go by either Sphone or Piper. In those silly little children books it says that my mother wept for me, that she mourned my capture when in reality she is the cause of it. I was prophesied way before I was born. Persphone, the bringer of destruction and death. Patricia didnt want to risk her precious Charmed Ones being maimed or killed by the rotten apple she bred, so she dropped off her infant daughter at the ends of hell to be killed. What she didnt take into account is that Zankou was loney, he had a void that had yet to be filled and he took me in and raised me as his own. However the underworld is no place for a child, especially the wallflower that I used to be. For the six months that I was allowed to roam the earth, the six months that represented the time spent with Patricia , I used just sit and pick flowers. Only to come back to lost souls and hopeless endings.

Zankou wasnt around much either, the only company I kept Cerbrus . My three headed dog whose job was to keep the dead in and the living out. Now as I sit watchin my crystal as Patrica prepares her children , I glower thinking of everything I was robbed of.

Part One: Life In the Underworld.

My feet burned as I padded along the ground. It was a searing pain, the kind that you didnt know if it was caused by something being too hot or too cold. Either way I welcomed it. I could hear the moans of the lost souls rebounded off the wall and I shuddered inside. As a young girl, I often had nightmares about loosing my soul and being stuck in Hell forever but Hades[Zankou] was always there to asure me he would never allow that. I walked a bit quicker the closer I got to my destination, careful to be extremely quite, I didnt want my "father" to see me. My hair flowed down my back and reached my waist and I knew if he seen me I would recieve a quick tongue lashing on how a Queen and Goddess was supposed to appear, fearsome. Apparently I couldnt do that if my hair wasnt braided back. Honestly I think he was more upset that I looked extactly like Patricia with my hair out. He hated her nearly as much as I did but I supposed it stemed from his hate of Sam, descendent of Zeus.

"SPHONE! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" a voiced boomed and I nearly jumped out of my skin knowing that I had been caught.

" Yes sir?" I questioned obediately knowing that the punishment for not minding my place and acting like a peasant that the wordly children today had become would last for days.

" Why do you insisted on trying my patience child? Do I look like a fool for you to mock?" Zankou spat out.

"No sir." I replied bowing my head. From the tone of his voice I could tell that he was already in a sour mood.

"Ahh but I must! I dont ask much of you, except that you act like the Queen that you are! Do you see the " Charmed Ones" running around like some petty commonor? Like the filth that has taken over the modern world?" He growled out growing angrier.

" NO SIR!" I spoke raising my voice and my chin.

"So why must you? Do you feel the need to prove the wench right? That you are not deserving of your blood right? You are stronger than all of them! Which is why we must leave no room more mistakes! You have 10 minutes to fix yourself, we shall have vistors!" He said dismissing me and I didnt hesistate before running off.

He always did that, he had the power to make me feel as small a as pebble only to build me up to the size of mountain and there is nothing I fear greater than disappointing him. He didnt have to take me in, the God incapiable of Love, fostering a child? It was unheard of, but then again everyone asumed I was dead anyway.

I made my way through the Palace blindly, I could barely see as the tears streamed down my face. I was quicked to swipe them away, Queens ruled with an Iron fist and did NOT cry. Quickly changing into a proper gown, I ran a brush through my hair several times before my chamber nymph pulled it back in several intricate braids, slipping my feet into a pair of handmade shoes I prepared myself to meet our guest. Posiden and his children were visiting today Lauriel and Laurissa were my one saving grace about spending so much time alone. They visited once every six months right before my leave. They hated the Charmed Ones just as much as I did, only they had an even better reason. Paige had killed their sister Lycus in a fit of rage, but no one would dare attack the only blood daughter of Sam for fear of his bolt.

" Sphone, you're here!" they both spoke in unison .

"You say that every time we see each other, and I told you to call me Piper when we get this close to my leave!" I said moving with a false grace that was only present when I needed to assert my leadership. Luckily for the twins they fell in line better than any soliders would have.

" We are truely sorry!" Laureil spoke.

" Its is fine, I see you have ditched your tails." I mused looking at their newly gifted feet.

"Father gave them to us!" Laureil said

" So that we can explore the earth, like you!" Laurissa added gleefully

"He is letting you go?!" I asked for a moment sounded my age and I internally cringed for sounding like such a child. Zankou sent me a look and I immediately sombered.

" Yes , he says that we are old enough and we will be able to keep each other safe." Laurissa informed me and I was surprised. Posiden may have many offspring but not all of them are mermaids like the twins, he kept a special eye on his daughters and after Lycus was killed he banned them from several things and casted a barrer aound the ocean floor so they couldnt leave without premission.

"Well it seems to me as though my trip has just gotten a bit more intresting..." I trailed off.


End file.
